SmPC37
is the 37th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 426th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Candidate Chloe". Synopsis ''Miyuki helps Reika when she attempts to run for Student Council President. But the Bad End trio decide to try a new plan in order to ruin it. '' Summary As Reika walks she notices everyone greeting her and shyly runs into her friends. They tell her that she would make a perfect student council president and Candy uses the Star Decor to make some stars appear while the others clap. Reika is surprised and causes them to freak out when she announces she won't be running. She is unable to because the President has responsibilities she is unable to handle. Meanwhile, Majorina, Wolfrun and Akaoni were see ing a movie about student presidents, and they liked it so they decide to throw their hats into the ring for Presidency as well. They head to the school and use their human forms to disguise themselves as students, alarming the girls; except for Reika, who seems fine with it. In the restroom she listens as Wolf Runtaro states his desire to rid of homework, while Majo Rina will let the students eat sweets during class and Akai Onikichi promises to allow them to bring Manga to school. The girls listen to their promises and while Nao and Akane don't believe it, they can only watch as Yayoi and Miyuki express delight. While they were listening, Reika came and told tha t they weren't going to become presidents if they made such promises, and she decides that she has no choice but to run now. To make sure someone worthwhile gets the job. Her friends are happy she reconsidered but express concern. Eventually things begin heating up. Yayoi does a drawing of Reika while the others try to convince the students to choose her for President. As this is going on, the Three Generals continue to make their false promises and making Reika worry as she an only see how much their empty promises effect everyone. On the roof, Reika is depressed knowing she will lose. The girls attempt to continue encouraging her and cheer her up and she takes off, not feeling any better. To relieve stress she decides to shoot some arrows to relieve stress but she is unable to perform well. The same thing happens when she goes to study and is unable to focus. Eventually the day of the election arrives and everyone gives their speeches. The Generals continue with their promises and Reika takes her turn, starting by discussing the environment and how they must take care of it. Nobody is happy with her ideas, and the Generals decide to take off as they are bored with the Presidency now. In this time they bump into each other and revert to their normal forms. With nothing left to do, Wolfrun summons an Akanbe and the girls change into Pretty Cure after they get them alone. While fighting the Akanbe, Beauty remains too distracted to focus and the others snap her out of it, discussing the various things important for life. She is attacked and pushed around by the Akanbe but refusing to let them win, she joins with her friends to use Royal Rainbow Burst to defeat it. Wolfrun decides to stay and see who wins the election while the other two take off. He changes back into his human form and heads into the school. It was time again to speak in front of the school's students, Reika started talking about kindness, watering plants and so on. She grows quiet upon finishing, and to her surprise everyone starts to clap for her. She smiles while the voting begins, and it is revealed that she won the Student Council Presidency. Major Events *Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni are shown in their human forms. *Reika becomes Student Council President for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun / Wolf Runtaro *Akaoni / Akai Onokichi *Majorina / Majo Rina *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes